Code Matt n' Mello
by Sage1111
Summary: "Matt, what the f**k is wrong with you?" He grumbled, and Matt simply turned back to his previously forgotten game, pressing play again whilst completely ignoring Mello. -Soon to be filled with Lazy gamers, Doritoz, an overdose of innuendos, and a little bit of angst, welcome to Code Matt n' Mello, the computer coded bucket of all the little things I write up without prompt.
1. Lazy Love

Matt is lazy, everyone knows it. Roger, Near, L, and Mello alike have long since accepted this fact. It's the reason why Matt does everything he does, including hacking, maintaining third place in Wammy's, following Mello's word, and smoking.

L would always try to convince Matt to try for the number two spot, Matt's response was always similar to; "Why? Its not like I'm going to be L anyways, that would be too much work." and after about two years L stopped trying.

Roger once tried to get Matt to stop smoking, Matt's answer made the old man lose all hope, in every sense of the word

"I wouldn't be able to sleep or focus on my games while going through withdrawals, and besides, if they kill me then it just means less work for me."

Many times Mello has tried to get Matt to actually study, to stop smoking, or to do just about anything at all. But Matt would just ignore him until Mello threw a fit, and when that would happen Matt would just go hide in his closet with his PSP for awhile.

The only thing Matt wasn't lazy about was when it came to accepting Mello's 'Be my Valentine' card one year, as he had proceeded to shower Mello was various compliments of love, and then give him a blow job. But thats not what we're here for.

When the boys turned sixteen, Near finally put a word in, and he approached Mello that morning to voice his thoughts.

"Mello, do you ever think that Matt only agreed to be with you romantically because he just didn't want the hassle of dealing with your very likely temper tantrum, if he had refused?"

To this day, no one knows what Near could have possibly gotten out of the question, but nontheless he did get a black eye. So if that was what he was aiming for, then he got it. Lucky him.

But it made sense to Mello, so later that day he stormed into Matt's room, shouting at the redhead about all of his bad tendencies, and ending with that terrifying question. And Mello was terrified to hear the answer.

Matt's eyes had widened, and he gave Mello the most disbelieving look ever.

"Mells, while thats partially true, being with you is less trouble than not. For example, I don't have to jerk myself off anymore, you do it for me"

This earned a facepalm from the blond, as he tried to steady his breathing and NOT punch the redhead.

"Matt, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He grumbled, and Matt simply turned back to his previously forgotten game, pressing play again whilst completely ignoring Mello.

Years later Mello realized that the only thing that Matt wasn't lazy about, was loving Mello. Nothing more, nothing less. Because Matt's just like that, he doesn't fix what's not broken.


	2. Shatter

Hundreds of snowflakes continue to fall outside of my window, the hours pass quickly, the only sound in the room being the clicking of computer keys as I make my way through various government systems.

As something shatters in the background, my eyes rise from the screen, flickering in the pale lighting as I turn in my seat towards the window sill.

For some reason, I don't care that the window is now smashed, and a bullet is now resting on the floor. I don't even care that my imminent death is now seconds away, and I turn back towards my computer, fingers flickering across the keys now at an almost frantic pace.

As expected, a figure walks into the room, having crawled through the now destroyed window, and the sound of a gun's safety is heard clicking off. I freeze, and stay unmoving, I can barely breathe, let alone turn around to look at my attacker.

"Matt"

My breath does hitch at the voice, as my head turns slowly to the side, I didn't need to look, but it did confirm what I almost believed I had imagined. A frown forms onto his beautiful lips, noticeably chapped and worn, as we stare each other down for a few moments. For a second I wonder if he would let me go, of all people. But when he speaks again I know that that would of course be too good to be true.

"I'm sorry"

His finger closes in on the trigger, and my eyes flash in panic, an instinctual feeling, before I feel myself falling to the ground. Slowly, ever so slowly. Though I know it only took a second.

'Mello...'

I don't know if the name made it past my lips, or if I just imagined it did, but before I could tell, my entire world went blank.


	3. Sweet Rivalry

One day at Wammy's, the institutes English teacher found himself baffled by the results he got from an assignment. Lets be brief, simply put, the assignment was to pick a person in the classroom and write 2000 words about them, analyzing them as a fruit.

If you guessed that twenty six genii would be annoyed at the task, you were right. Matt, Mello and Near in particular were very daunted by the task, not because it was hard, or even easy, but just because it was totally stupid.

So they all, without a word, decided to make it more fun than it should have been. Or maybe fun wasn't the right word...

For example, Matt wrote Mello as a banana. The surmise being that Mello was an object of sexual attention, he was sweet, could be bitter, and was difficult to crack open unless you knew how to. In Matt's assignment, the teacher was rather stunned by how crude he could get about..bananas of all things.

Matt got sent to Roger's office for that.

Mello's was analyzing Near, and he made him a coconut. He also included the fact that he wanted to indeed drill holes in Near's brain and drain him of blood. IF he even had blood. Mello childishly wondered if Near was just a robot...

Near had actually caught a glance at Mello's paper, so just to spite Mello, he wrote about Matt. Specifically, that Matt was a tomato and was disliked by many people, Mello included. Matt bruised easily, and didn't do much good in the heat of things; not to mention always tried to be something he wasn't.

Near may have gotten carried away.

In the end, instead of sending the other two to Roger's office as well, the teacher just decided to fail them and leave it be. He didn't want to deal with those boys anymore


	4. Just Kira

Sometimes, when Mello gets overwhelmed by everything, he finds that he ends up recalling his childhood at Wammy's with Matt, and everything seems to just fade away. All of his concerns just disappearing into thin air.

But then he remembers that he past will do him no good, and he focuses back on the Kira case, fighting back sleep and fueling his mind with caffeine in a repetitive cycle with paperwork, plans and grids surrounding him.

Matt doesn't matter, he's not there.

L doesn't matter, he's likely dead.

Near matters, he's in the race.

And Kira matters, because Mello needs to defeat Near.

And that is all that matters, not Matt, nor his childhood of which were his best days. Not playing games on Matt's Psp with the redhead, or joking around with his old friend.

Because he's out in the world now, an adult, and there is not time for those memories, or any sentimental thoughts.

Just Kira.


	5. Mello hatesloves

Things's Mello hates:

Games and toys; as both are completely useless and usually noisy. Apparently they are fun, but Mello would rather study. Near always play with toys, the twit.

Spicy food; why go through the pain of eating it? Seriously, there is no point whatsoever. Are you a masochist? what's fun about it? Matt thinks otherwise.

Stripes; pick one color damnit! Are you that indecisive? black or white, in or out, 1st or 3rd, life or death, pick.

Bad dressers; one thing Mello dislikes about L is his choice in clothing. Really, blue jeans and a white shirt? That's almost as bad as stripes on stripes with a big tacky vest, or dare we say it; WHITE pajamas. Mello is no better with his obviosuly gay choices, but he won't admit it.

Roger; if your not suited for the job, don't take it. That look on Roger's face when a kid annoys him is...hilarious, actually.

Near; white pajamas, white hair, white skin, the kid would get lost in winter! And his toys are so bloody annoying, have you ever stepped on one? In fact, have you ever noticed how he takes up an entire space in the middle of everyone's way, and how he always plays with SHARP toys? He knows what he's doing, I tell you(But when Linda steps on one...).

Matt; not only is he a bad dresser, but he plays video games. VIDEO GAMES. An incredible waste of time, and he never studies becasue of it! Yet he is still in third? He's so lazy and unmotived, Mello can't stand it. Not to mention he smokes. It doesn't matter where the boy does it, its disgusting. Plus, Mello is always finding gummy worms on there floor, its wose than chococlate wrappers becasue, well, they're sticky!

But everything about Matt, its all endearing in a way, which is why Mello l-

Love: such a useless feeling, always getting in the way and making you think with your heart instead of your head. Mello can't stand it. Even if he knows he can't stop it, because, well, its Matt. And he loves Matt.


	6. Isn't Love you and I?

"Matt, this place has to be a fucking scam." Mello stated as he stomped into their room, Matt looking up immediately at the blond's voice, but not saying a thing as Mello abruptly sat down beside him.

Mello raised an eyebrow at Matt's silence after a second, unaware of why Matt was staring so intently at the clothes Mello wore. The clothing that somehow _did something_ to Mello.

Loose black jogging pants hung off his hips, with a matching black long sleeve that hung off his shoulders as well. So loose, but clingy. Matt couldn't see all the scars underneath, but the thin fabric showed how slim the blond was, and along his neck you could see the various little scars littering his skin, one long one across his collar bone that slipped underneath the fabric mainly drawing Matt's attention.

 _So many scars from their life already._

Matt's eyes glued to Mello's collar bone, and he slowly raised his hand to rest on the hollow of Mello's neck, his thumb laying along the bone and staying still. A few moments passed slowly, as Mello stayed compliantly still through Matt's thoughts, gazing at Matt's pale arm.

"Mihael..." The air crackled with emotion as Matt said the name, and Mello felt his throat closing up. Matt rose his gaze up to look into Mello's eyes, and he pursed his lips, emotions reflecting in each other's eyes.

Mello's hand rose to Matt's arm, the one that rested on Mello's collar bone, and at the action Matt pulled Mello into a hug, so quickly that the bed moved, wheels screeching on the floor. The blond reacted to the the action right away and grasped at the redhead almost frantically, his fists laying into the fabric of Matt's shirt firmly.

"I love you Mattie." He whispered.

* * *

 **AN: This is something that will probably be incorporated into 'Isn't Love' eventually, but for now I am just going to publish it here. It's sweet, isn't it? As long as you understand what is happening.**


	7. PessimistVsOptimist Pt1

**1: Class.**

In class, Matt plays games. In class, Mello studies.

Once and a while Matt throws a paper plane at Mello, and in return Mello either ignores him or glares at him. Then the teacher, having noticed the plane and that it surely came from the resident redhead, gets onto Matt's back, usually sending him to stand in front of the class for the rest of the session, where Mello smirks at him periodically.

In the end, Mello aces the assignment, and Matt, as usual, gets and average score and some embarrassment.

 **Matt: 0 Mello: 1**


	8. PessimistVsOptimist Pt2

**2: Near; nicknames.**

Near is always something to pick on; 'a cute lil' cotton ball,' as Matt would call him, to which Mello with butt into with saying; 'you mean a prickly pale little cactus?"

Matt would grin, breaking out in song in the middle of lunch, making Mello turn red and hide his face in the lunch table, Near sitting nearby and looking confused.

"You hear that Near!? ~Mello thinks you're a prickly little cactus, a pale one, short and stout and pale as a white mouse, because Mells has a crush on the cotton ball and he can't hide it much longer, ohhhhh, look at Mello blush as he hides his face from the white sheep~"

"Matt."

"Mells don't glare at me like that, its-"

"Matt."

"Yes, Mells?"

"He's Near, not a gangly Q-tip, not a cotton ball, not a little white mouse, not a cactus, nor a snowball, or a sheep, or even a puffle, okayyy?"

"Yes, Mells."

Unknowingly, Mello had given Near and spoken aloud more nicknames than Matt had known of in that statement, much to the amusement of the red haired boy. Though it meant that of course, Matt had been bested, too.

 **Matt: 1 Mello: 2**


	9. PessimistVsOptimist Pt3

**3: Games.**

"Mello, play games with me."

"No, I'm studying."

"C'mon."

"No"

"Pleaaaaase? I'll give you a kiss."

"Now I really don't want to."

"Okay, I'll tell Near you'd rather kiss him than me then."

"Fine, I'll play games with you, ya bastard."

 **Matt: 2 Mello: 2**


	10. PessimistVsOptimist Pt4

**4: Insults.**

"Matt, really? Why do ya have to be such an ass hat?"

Matt looked up from the pile of now broken plates that he'd dropped, lips pursed in an awkward looking frown- until they formed into the slight quirk of a smirk.

"Ass hat? That's my line."

"So?" Mello snorted, beggining to walk out of the room to find a dustpan. Until Matt spoke again.

"Be original, you're number one, aren't you?"

"No, I'm- oh, fine, you little weasel." Mello turned around, leaning against the counter beside Matt, cocky smirk on his face.

Matt smiled.

"Okay, chocolate fetishist."

"Hey, you smoke laden heathen, shut up."

"Ass hat."

"You can't use that, jerk, I just used it."

"Yeah I can, I made it, second place."

"No, you can't do that either, you- Oh fine, manipulative puppy."

Matt rose an eyebrow. "You calling me a bitch?"

"No, I'm calling you out on your irresistible puppy eyes- wa- hey, see what I mean about manipulative?"

"You giving up?"

"No, bug eyes."

"Fish face."

"Gamer brain."

"Pouf."

"My god... dick."

"Crazy fucker."

"Masochist."

"You projecting, Mells?"

"I'm quiting... you asshole."

"..."

"What?"

Matt's gaze was resting passed Mello's shoulders, and Mello didn't have to hear Matt's next words to know why.

"Hi, Roger, how's the paperwork these days?"

"Mello, my office, now, foul language and bullying is not acceptable."

 **Matt: 3 Mello: 2**


	11. PessimistVsOptimist Pt5

**5: Games; 2.**

"Move, move, move move... aw, dammit!"

"You lose, Mels."

"It's fuckin' rigged, that's why."

"Okay, how about this; in this game, we can put my level at hard, and your's at easy."

Mello was pouting, but didn't protest, and Matt pressed play, Mello's hand still tense on the controller even before the round started.

"Hit, hit, kick, combo, hit, kick."

"C'mon, you can do it Mells, I'm not even using combo attacks."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, you fucking ass, how- how do you win every damn fucking time?"

"...Luck?"

"I'm not playing anymore games with you, ever... I knew this would happen."

"How about with Near?"

Mello clocked Matt over the head.

 **Matt: 4 Mello: 2**


	12. PessimistVsOptimist Pt6

**6: Morning routines.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

SLAM!

"Gee, Matt, be nice to the precious alarm clock, without it you'd never wake up."

As Mello stood up, stretching with a sigh, Matt curled further into his bundle of blankets, completely hidden from the sunshine that flooded the room.

"I'm in heaven..." was mumbled, and Mello snorted, grabbing some clothes from their shared dresser, and heading to the bathroom attached to their room. The shower was on in seconds, and Matt was snoring again- as he was, too, when Mello came out, toweling his hair gently as he gazed at the bundle of blankets that was actually the gamer.

"Class in fifty minutes Matt."

No response. Mello continued on, pulling out his books and shoving them in his bag while he dried the still wet tresses of blond. Five minutes later, Mello was at Matt's bed, tugging on his blanket, as was routine.

"C'mon Matt."

The blankets were tugged even further around the redhead's frame.

"Fine." Mello huffed, as he picked up his bag, about to leave the room, before-

Mello turned back to Matt with a grin. "Oh, I forgot my chocolate," He mumbled, walking over to the bedside table in between their beds, and reaching out for Matt's Psp. Immediately Mello's hand was gripped in that of Matt's, skin white as the redhead grumbled something about thievery being a sin.

The PSp disappeared into the covers without much struggle, and Mello only sighed, a smile gracing his lips as he stood above Matt for a moment longer.

"You're so lazy."

"Go away, it's euphoria under here."

"Like I said, lazy."

"Go eat chocolate muffins for breakfast, Mels."

"Matt..."

"What?"

Mello set his bag down, slowly approaching Matt's bed, resting his knuckles on the mattress, and grinning terribly wide, dimples even showing, and eyes glinting mischievously. He paused, before, in one swift movement, he flung himself right onto the redhead.

Oomf!

"Ow! Mels that hu-"

Mello's grin was inches from Matt's now slightly uncovered face.

"Choco muffins, Matt, I can't very well eat them alone. Oh, and..."

 **Matt: 4 Mello: 4**

"...Two points for me this time."


	13. PessimistVsOptimist Pt7

**7: Lore.**

"-simple, gremlins with blond hair."

The teacher frowned.

"Take this assignment seriously, Matt."

Mello raised raised his hand, not even waiting for the teacher to notice him, before he spoke.

"BB."

Matt looked att he blond pointedly.

"Demogorgon."

"That's not a real thing."

"Nope, it's a stranger thing."

"Sheesh... the forgotten vale."

"Fine , I"ll be normal, fucker- sorry Ms Teets... worlds in between."

"Griffith."

"Alois."

"The virgin queen."

"Dracula."

"Matt! Fuck, take this seriously!"

 **Matt: 5 Mello: 4**


	14. PessimistVsOptimist Pt8

**8: Near(again).**

Matt skidded to a halt, Mello behind him as he stopped at the door, inches from entering the rec room and expression filled with fake panic.

"Woah, Near, did you not hear the announcement?"

Near's eyes narrowed promptly, catching on, but not calling Matt out on it as he responded.

"No, I did not, what is it?"

Mello stepped up to reply to this, his expression impeccably serious.

"Netti has a lice problem, so all the rooms on this floor have been fumigated, they did it during seventh period, you can't be in your room or the rec room for four more hours."

Near clearly didn't believe it, but played along anyways.

"Okay, then, what should I do until then, Mello?"

"I don't know, play with your puzzles?" The blond suggested, not without a snicker, and Near looked at him blankly, and then, Matt.

"Matt, my puzzles are in my room, care to lend me a game or too? And a few hours in your room with your Tv?"

Mello's expression was so disheartened by the idea, and he was about to speak up, obviously in protest, before Matt beat him to it with a wide grin directed at the blond.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Mello glared.

 **Matt: 6 Mello: 4**

"Or I can tell Roger that you're playing tricks again, if it's too much of a problem, as Mello's ugly and disgruntled face tells me."

Mello's expression dropped, his eyebrows furrowing in incredulity as he stared menacingly at Near.

"Oh, snap, Mels."

-Minutes later, Matt and Mello sat in plastic chairs in a dim hallway, stripped to their underwear. Though Mello kept his pants because, commando. Their gazes were listlessly fixed to the wall as the occasional house resident passed them, either averting their gazes or giggling and pointing, much to the boys' torture.

Matt shifted to cover his bare thighs. "Well, Mello, you know what this means..."

 **Point Reduction for Self Sabotage: Matt: 5. Point for keeping pants on: Mello: 5**

"...It's a tie."

Slightly lower, and to the side, a voice spoke up, expression deadpan. "The game could go on if I joined."

Mello bristled- so did Matt.

"Shut up, Near!" They yelled in unison.


	15. Optimist and Antagonist

I've always seen the world for no more than it is; a lump of mud and grass and water with it's people and their cement and glass, Painters on cliffs and romances on the Eiffel tower. I'd never looked at more than what was there, in front of me, never considering why it all comes together.

I'd been told that it makes me optimistic, to not consider those things, the meaning of anything, and truthfully, I've never cared. That doesn't matter, what happens around and at times even within me, doesn't matter.

Mello would say, and I quote; "Somehow, even when your parents have just been killed by a jack the ripper wannabe, you are the most endlessly cheerful thing I've ever seen. It's sickening."

Mello's the opposite; from the day he was born, he questioned why any of us are here, doing everything that we are doing, in the places that we are doing them and in the ways that we do so.

He's famous for his mumblings of 'the world is so fucking screwed' and 'why does this happen like this?." At least he is in Matt's mind, and Matt since day one has observed the blond pace, teeth gritted, as he contemplated someone else's matters, so passionately infuriated by something that completely doesn't involve him.

Matt would tell him 'it's cute, Mello, but your brain needs to shut up,' and Mello would usually throw a tantrum in response. At least Mello had then considered something to do with Matt?

Matt believes it's why they get along so well; one of the few things involving himself that Matt pays attention to. It is one of the things that he finds makes them click, clash and settle into a homebody lifestyle, okay to just live with each other.

They are the same in many ways, but the basis being the opposite, it aids them. And it's why Matt-

"Matt! Have you read up on the Ireland bombing!?"

"Love you too, Mells."

"You haven't, have you?!"

But Mello would never notice, as went his personality, his self uninvolved antagonistic view on life.


	16. Matt's goggles

It's like looking through something else entirely, the goggles, that is. Everything looks bleached, not enhanced by the bright orange covering my eyes, but bleached. Sure, my hands look like they've been massively sunburnt, but everything red looks sunset orange, and dark blue looks sunbleached; that's what it is, its as if everything has been battered by the sun, the blue's much lighter, the reds turned to pale pinks and oranges, the whites vaguely tinted, my skin fiery red.

I like it. I see why Matt wears them so much, it's addicting, comforting, skewing reality so much with only a confusing color.


End file.
